


July steals(?) the kids

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Also dec and apr are like teens in this maybe? They’re both young ok, Dec and Apr are used to this, Gen, July smokes now idk man, July steals the kids because he’s mad at August the fic, Not beta read bc no, at least the kids got ice cream, he also hotboxed them but whatever, idk the gekka timeline I don’t want to know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: July is mad at August so like any reasonable “””work buddy””” he steals the kids and takes them to get ice cream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	July steals(?) the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a crack fic or just a character study bitch I don’t know I just think this happeend to me once so I’m venting through the kids

April shook December’s shoulders lightly, awakening him from his spot on the couch.  
“Did you get the text too?”  
“Y-yeah”  
“Well what do you want to do?”  
December sat up, rubbing at his eyes and checking his phone, one unread message from July reading:  
“Be outside in ten.”  
Which means, him and August are fighting again…  
“We might as well go…”  
“You just want ice cream right?”  
“Yeah kinda”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that’s how April and December ended up in the backseat of July’s car (which smelled strongly of cigarettes already).  
“What do you kids want?” July looked at them from the rear view mirror, cigarette in his left hand as he drove.  
“Ice cream” December asked without hesitation.  
“Of course you do” July responded, turning left on the road to head into town more.  
The ride itself so far was uneventful, the radio was on, albeit pretty quiet and since the streets on the outskirts of town were always quiet (ignoring the 12am time stamp) there was very little to see. December has already pretty much passed out with his head against the window, and April was just watching out the window as they drove.  
July’s gaze flickered to the rear view mirror again, considering lighting another cigarette again but the poor kids didn’t need to be hotboxed anymore…  
“Where was August when you left” he asked, he should’ve probably thought of this earlier but what did it matter anyway.  
“Working on another serum” April responded, adjusting his glasses a bit.  
“Ah… Do you want me to change the radio station?”  
“It doesn’t matter to me”  
‘Damn that kid is cold when he wants to be’ was all July thought in response.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
July didn’t really like driving into town, but here he was, turning down the street (thankfully it was a Tuesday night so it wasn’t busy though). April and December sat in the back eating their ice cream , just really enjoying the ride they were on since it happened, a little too often now.  
With the time nearing 2am July figured he should unmute his phone and well-  
“53 missed calls from August huh?” He looked it over, seeing some of the angry text asking what he was doing and whatnot…  
“Is he mad?” December asked, eating another spoonful of his ice cream.  
“Let’s find out” July shrugged, playing one of the voicemails left behind.  
“July if you don’t bring the fucking kids back right this fucking instance I won’t hesitate to torture you and slowly drain your blood replacing it with pure rubbing alcohol and killing you slowly”  
Well… that was certainly interesting…  
And July was already lighting another cigarette-  
“He sounds mad” was all December added from the back.  
A puff of his cigarette, and the only words July muttered were “shut up.”  
April, who has the common sense to keep quiet, was truly worried for their family dynamic…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright we’re back at the hideout” July reached for his lighter in the cup holder, really about to smoke his third cigarette this ride. He gestured vaguely for them to get out, since he wasn’t too keen on dying right now.  
“Thanks for the ride” December rubbed at his eyes, opening the door to get out. April gave a glance over, before fixing his glasses again and opening the door to get out himself.  
Once both were out July started the car, checking the time.  
2:43am.  
Eh, he’s stolen the kids for longer before. Putting the car in drive and he drives off, setting the cigarette he was about to light down before picking up his phone and calling August.  
“What the fuck do you want?” We’re the first words out of August’s mouth. In the back July heard December asking if it was July on the phone, too which August replied with a sickly sweet “yeah, give me a minute honey I’ll put you in bed” before he asks again “what the fuck”  
“Rude, just wanted to let you know I brought the kids back” July rolled his eyes wishing he didn’t call.  
“Don’t touch my fucking kids again” and August ended the call.  
July just lit his cigarette and turned the radio up, after all he’d probably be back in a couple days anyway.


End file.
